


What Else Might Have Been

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Gen, Picnics, Slight pining, slashy undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Diana ponders what-ifs...
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	What Else Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinadoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



There was something decadent about sneaking off for the day with Anne. 

Diana had ensured that all of her duties were taken care of, and Anne Cordelia was certainly capable of getting the meals. It was always good to have Anne home in Avonlea, to see family and friends, but she especially loved having Anne all to herself.

It was like when they were girls – oh, how young they had been then! Diana thought as she put a bottle of her homemade raspberry cordial into the basket – not married women with husbands and children and responsibilities. They would ramble to Hester Gray’s garden – still as secluded as it ever was – and while away the day with fancies. They had solemnly vowed – as they had once solemnly vowed to be bosom friends – that there would be no serious talk. There would be no tales of husbands and households and their children, not even their own namesakes Anne Cordelia and Nan and Di. Yesterday had been full enough of those, in a day that they had ended by taking flowers to the cemetery where Ruby Gillis slept – the first of their girlhood friends to slip away from them.

They would once again be carefree spirits, forever young at heart.

And so they were, Diana thought blissfully as she wove a wreath of wildflowers to crown Anne with. Part of her wished that these days weren’t so infrequent, but their infrequency also made them precious. “Like the most delicate wildflower,” she murmured aloud.

“What, Diana?” Anne looked up from her own flower wreath for a moment, then placed it on Diana’s still-lustrous black hair. She might have grown stout on her own cooking but her hair was still her crowning glory.

“Just wishing we had more days like this,” Diana said. It was easier to say that, to wish for more time, than it was to admit that sometimes she wondered about a life that didn’t include Fred Wright or Gilbert Blythe, a life that would just have included herself and Anne. It was foolish to dream about it, but it had never stopped her from wondering what sort of life the two of them might have made together, just the two of them. 

Surely it would have included days like this, with a sumptuous picnic lunch in Hester Gray’s garden and an afternoon nap in the wildflowers, but she would always wonder what more it might have included, what else might have been.

It was no use wondering though, Diana told herself as she pulled out all the dainties reposing in the basket – delicate sandwiches, dainty cakes, flaky tarts and the raspberry cordial. It was one of the thoughts she shared with no one, not even her dearest friend. 

A day like this with Anne would simply have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It's not explicitly slashy, but pining.


End file.
